L’enfant
by Shad'Elbereth
Summary: Un enfant, un œuf, un drame. Une histoire comme tant d’autre, somme toute, mais on aurait tort de sous-estimer le pouvoir d’une faim insatiable… Second prix du concours de septembre 2008 "La Naissance" sur Fanfictions.fr.
1. Douloureuses jouissances

Le cri d'une femme déchirait les ténèbres. Elle n'était ni la première, ni la seule – juste la plus bruyante. Sa voix suraiguë agit tel un aphrodisiaque, alors que la glotte entraperçue au fond de sa gorge lançait son ultime invitation : l'un d'entre eux la bâillonna de son baiser mortel. C'était fini pour elle.

La ville toute entière, bien que dépourvue de pareil organe, hurlait avec elle : hommes, femmes, chiens, sirènes, alarmes et armes à feu se désaccordaient les uns les autres dans cet orchestre innommable. Les rats eux-mêmes caquetaient des dents dans leurs caches souterraines, bien qu'ils n'aient rien à craindre des nouveaux venus. En théorie : une goutte tomba du plafond, puis une deuxième. Alors qu'il en perlait de plus en plus, les rongeurs se joignirent à la cacophonie.

Au milieu du chaos se tenait un enfant. Il ne criait pas, mais observait avec inquiétude la foule qui s'agitait autour de lui. Où était sa mère, où était sa soeur ? Dans la précipitation, elle avait lâché sa main. Elles étaient loin, maintenant. Il ne savait même pas où chercher.

Un homme paniqué le bouscula, projetant au sol l'oublié de cette pagaille. Cela le sauva de la balle perdue qui tua ce même homme. Il ne réalisa jamais à quel acte héroïque l'avait poussé sa couardise.

L'enfant tremblait. Il ne voyait rien, entendait tout. Ses lèvres murmuraient un appel sans conviction à une mère absente, alors que ses doigts cherchaient frénétiquement un endroit où se cacher. Quelque chose pour se protéger. Les ombres d'inconnus l'enjambaient, manquant plus d'une fois de le piétiner. Il gémit, commença à ramper.

Il sentit un mur, puis l'entrebâillement d'une porte au bout de ses doigts. Il s'y engouffra en vitesse avant de la claquer derrière lui.

L'extérieur s'en trouva étouffé. L'enfant recommença à respirer, haletant sa peur sous l'effort. Toujours inquiet, il scrutait l'obscurité de son nouvel abri, quand un bref éclair de lumière l'illumina : une ombre ovale lui tenait compagnie. Un œuf aussi grand que lui…

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui agripper le visage, et une langue glaciale se frayer un chemin à travers ses lèvres jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de déloger l'intrus, mais celui-ci enroulait déjà amoureusement sa queue autour du cou de son amant.

L'enfant sombra.


	2. Rencontre à Fallope

Les ténèbres s'étaient dissipées, et une lumière tamisée s'échappait de la lucarne. Plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait de l'extérieur. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa ville puisse paraître aussi calme. Affreusement calme.

L'enfant se réveilla en toussant, la gorge en feu. La chose se désolidarisait d'elle-même, comme morte. Son étreinte, qui avait laissé de larges marques sur la nuque de sa victime, l'avait en effet tuée : elle ne remplissait de toute manière aucune mission, sinon celle d'un unique coït.

Il avait froid. Il avait faim. Il avait peur.

« Maman, appela-t-il, Maman ! »

Le silence lui répondit toute sa sollicitude. Un instant. Un bruit métallique l'interrompit. Cela venait du toit.

La lucarne éclata en morceau, laissant passer une tête inhumaine. Un monstre sans visage. L'enfant recula, mais rencontra le mur dans son dos. L'un et l'autre s'observèrent en silence, puis le monstre s'éclipsa.

L'enfant poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne fut que de courte durée : la porte ne tarda pas à exploser, dessinant sur son sillage une silhouette imposante. Pour entrer, il lui fallut s'abaisser.

L'autre, effrayé, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dans l'espoir perdu d'avance que le monstre passerait son chemin. Il ne le fit pas, s'approchant au contraire de plus en plus. Son immense tête semblait humer l'air autour de lui, sifflant des avertissement à son encontre : toute tentative de fuite résulterait de toute manière par un échec. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune traduction pour le comprendre.

Avec une douce fermeté qui avait fait défaut à sa famille naturelle, le monstre s'empara de l'enfant pour l'entraîner au dehors. Ce dernier regarda sans un mot le paysage défiler à toute vitesse, puis baissa les yeux vers les immenses enjambées de son ravisseur. Enfin, tel un nouveau-né rassuré par un peu de chaleur maternelle, il se lova tout contre les puissants muscles du monstre et se mit à somnoler.


	3. Complaintes utérines

Plus aucun soleil ne brisait les ténèbres dans lesquelles il rouvrit les yeux. L'air sentait à plein nez l'humidité des vieilles caves mal aérées, mais il n'en souffrait pas : un cocon protecteur enveloppait son corps d'une chaleur diffuse, ne laissant à l'air libre que poitrail et visage. Une faible lumière lui laissait deviner les silhouettes de plusieurs piliers, larges comme des troncs d'arbre.

Un nuage de murmures bourdonnait dans cette forêt souterraine :

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'ils nous gardent juste pour le plaisir d'ouvrir un zoo ? Ils vont nous bouffer, je vous le dis : on est que des bouts de viande dans leur freezer !

– Dis pas ça. Ils n'ont encore mangé personne.

– Ça viendra. Ils sont repus pour le moment mais ça viendra.

– Dis pas ça !

– L'armée va venir. J'ai passé moi-même l'appel, et ils ont dit qu'ils viendront. Ils viendront. Ils viendront.

– Dans combien de temps ?

– On va tous crever !

– Vos gueules, bande de cons ! Je crois que le petit est réveillé. »

Le silence tomba sur l'essaim sans visage. Un instant.

« Ça va petit ?

– Rien de cassé ?

– Pauvre gosse.

– Comment t'es arrivé là ?

– Pauvre gosse, pauvre gosse…

– T'es sûr que ça va ?

– Où est ta maman ? »

Son regard passa frénétiquement d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, au gré des voix qui en échappaient. Elles venaient de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

« Maman ? répéta-t-il. Maman, j'ai faim. »

À nouveau les voix se turent. Un instant.

« Il va mourir. Il va mourir, et c'est tout ce qu'il a à dire ?

– C'est qu'un enfant ! Il ne peut pas comprendre.

– On va tous crever !

– Non, ils viendront. Je le sais, ils viendront.

– Dans combien de temps ?

– Pauvre gosse, pauvre gosse... »

L'enfant ne dit plus rien. Il n'écoutait même plus, et la complainte des condamnés se transforma peu à peu en musique enquiquinante qui berçait sa somnolence.


	4. Perte des eautres

Le calme était à nouveau revenu dans les ténèbres de la pouponnière, et la plupart des choristes d'hier ronflaient du sommeil du juste. L'enfant, lové dans sa douce carapace, ne faisait pas exception quand un sanglot l'en tira. Il promena distraitement un regard embrumé autour de lui, s'attarda sur le tronc le plus proche. Ça gigotait de ce côté. La faible lumière y dessinait un visage. Un visage tendu a l'extrême...

Il hurla avant d'exploser. L'essaim se réveilla comme un seul homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Ils l'ont bouffé ! On va tous y passer.

– Dis pas ça, dis pas ça !

– C'était trop rapide.

– Il doit y avoir une explication.

– On va tous crever ! »

Un gémissement désaccorda la symphonie.

« Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plait. Arrêtez, je, j'ai mal, j'ai... »

Un nouveau hurlement. Une nouvelle explosion.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Non, non je.. !

– Ils viendront, ils viendront.

– On va tous crever !

– J'ai mal, j'ai mal !

– Écoutez, nous... »

Quelqu'un hurla, puis se tu.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– C'est la mort, gars. On va tous crever comme des rats.

– Écoutez, nous ne devons pas céder à la panique.

– Non, ils viendront. Ils viendront, je le sais.

– On va... Je, je suis en train... Je crois que... »

Plus personne ne leur rappela qu'ils allaient mourir.

« Aidez-moi, aidez-moi !

– Qu'est-ce qui... »

Un cri suraigu lui répondit. Elle était déjà condamnée.

« Merde, merde, merde.

– Ils viendront.

– C'est déjà trop tard.

– Ils viendront.

– Jamais à temps.

– Ils viendront, je le... »

Une double explosion retentit, et le silence reprit ses droits. Ça gigotait au sol.


	5. Malheureux évènement

Dans les ténèbres de leur royaume silencieux, tandis que les nouveaux-nés se nourrissaient des entrailles de leurs incubateurs, la faim creusait le ventre du dernier survivant : elle grondait et piétinait sans relâche son esprit, réclamant une pitance qui ne venait pas. Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu, et bientôt il ne serait qu'un légume mourant, incapable de la moindre réaction. Bientôt ; mais pas encore.

Une étincelle de vie brillait pourtant encore en lui : elle ne résidait plus dans ses yeux clos, mais dans le filet de bave qui pendait à ses lèvres. Il avait faim, et ses sens s'en trouvaient exacerbés : aucun bruissement, aucune gouttelette ne lui échappait. Aucun cri dans sa nuit éternelle.

Sa minuscule pomme d'Adam roulait lentement dans sa gorge. Une vibration lui montait du bas ventre, discrète mais présente. Les épaules légèrement en arrière, il laissait ses cervicales s'arrondir et son coeur changer de rythme, jusqu'à être fin prêt pour l'expectoration de son ultime carte.

Il rebondit tout d'un coup comme un ressors, transformant sa vibration en un son inédit. Les nouveaux-nés se retournèrent, croyant entendre l'un des leurs. Faible et affamé, mais des leurs. Un trouble traversa leur esprit, mais leurs propres besoins prirent le dessus.

Au loin, un bruit métallique se fit l'écho de cet appel au secours : le monstre siffla une interrogation, à laquelle ses ouailles répondirent par un gazouillement repus. Il s'en allait rebrousser chemin quand l'enfant récidiva.

Son immense tête huma l'air tandis qu'il s'approchait, mais il ne sentit qu'une chair fraîche teintée de l'hormone d'incubation. Intouchable pour l'instant ; un instinct ancestral lui dictait au contraire d'en prendre soin.

Ce dernier ouvrit douloureusement les paupières pour lancer au nouveau venu un regard injecté de sang. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il réitéra son appel : une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et plus encore dans une toux interminable qui désarçonna complètement son ravisseur.

Sans réfléchir, le monstre arracha le bras du corps le plus proche pour le tendre à l'enfant braillard, dont les lèvres commencèrent à sucer goulûment la chair sanguinolente. Quand il chercha à l'en retirer, l'affamé se remit à hurler, l'obligeant à recommencer : il ne pouvait ni entendre ces cris, ni toucher à un incubateur.

Le ventre plein, l'enfant mit fin au bruit de succion qui empestait la pouponnière et, lové dans son nid douillet, se laissa emporter dans les brumes du sommeil. Jusqu'au prochain repas.


	6. L'enfant prodigue

Par ses cris, l'enfant avait réveillé en eux un instinct presque oublié, reliquat d'une époque où leur développement n'avait pas atteint la perfection du super-prédateur : les plus jeunes avaient alors encore besoin de soin. L'infaillible mémoire intergénérationnelle avait, pour leur plus grand malheur, conservé ce détail superflu, et ils répétaient inlassablement un dangereux instinct maternel.

Quand l'enfant geignait, c'était toute la colonie qu'il mettait en émoi : chaque créature commençait à chercher quelque chose à lui fourrer entre les dents – et frais, s'il vous plait, car il rejetait tout morceau un tant soit peu faisandé –, tout pour qu'il cesse cette torture. Certains même se déshonorèrent à chasser le rat quand le plus gros gibier se faisait rare. Ils ne prêtaient même plus attention à l'étrange odeur qui se dégageait de lui.

Bien qu'il ressemblait autant aux monstres que le coucou a de traits communs avec l'aigle royal, l'enfant avait réussi l'exploit de s'installer dans leur nid, et possédait encore le culot nécessaire pour réclamer la plus grosse part du gâteau. Quant à ses victimes, aveuglées par ses cris elles nourrissaient en pur perte leur hôte : la larve était morte depuis longtemps, trop faible pour déchirer son enveloppe. Les hormones destinées à assurer sa survie n'auront servi qu'à entraîner la ruine de ses frères, qui travaillaient jour et nuit à satisfaire l'appétit du jeune prince. Au dépens parfois de la prochaine génération.

Parfois, de nouveaux prisonniers remplaçaient la chair morte. Tous jetaient un regard compatissant à cet enfant prostré dans son cocon, des croûtes de sang lui barbouillant le visage. Lui savait qu'il ne pourrait commencer à saliver qu'à partir du moment où il les entendrait hurler.

Ni humain ni vraiment alien, ce parasite était le fruit d'une hybridation entre un fœtus mourant et un enfant maladif. Il était pourtant en train de réussir de l'intérieur ce que toutes les armées s'étaient toujours échinées – en vain – à accomplir de l'extérieur : réduire en esclavage le prédateur suprême.


End file.
